The present invention relates to a substantially rectangular packaging wrapper of thermoplastic material for disk-shaped magnetic information carriers.
The simplest packaging wrappers for disk-shaped magnetic information carriers, so-called diskettes or floppy disks, intended for use in, for example, personal computers, are composed of paper. However, paper packaging wrappers disadvantageously have very unsatisfactory tear propagation resistance and therefore wear out very rapidly, especially when used frequently.
Attempts have therefore been made to overcome the defect of unsatisfactory tear propagation resistance by the use of synthetic paper based on polyethylene fiber mats. Due to their structure, however, these improved packaging wrappers have a fibrous appearance which is rather unappealing and is not very effective promotionally and, furthermore, their antistatic properties are still unsatisfactory.
Packaging wrappers have also been produced from polyethylene film. Such wrappers are, however, too easily stretched and still have disadvantageous antistatic properties.